Ancient Merome
by Quiet Defiance
Summary: In Episode Seven of Dragon Volcano Island Modded Survival, Ryan asked Mitch and Jerome what their ancient Roman names would be. This inspired me to write an AU fic where the Baccas rule over all others in Rome, and a young nameless boy is sent to serve them. Leave it to him to fall in love with the only one he can never have. Rated T for dem Merome/Mashley feels.
1. Chapter 1: A Day of Lasts

CHAPTER ONE: A Day of Lasts

Today was it. It feels like my mother is taking longer than usual to fix my toga. I can't blame her, though. This could be the last time she'll ever see me alive.

Today, I'm being sent to the palace as part of a yearly delivery from the city. Five boys and five girls, all recently turned eighteen, are given to the royal family as servants. Most of them are dismissed in ten years, when their required service is up. Others are less lucky, and are forced to serve for the remainder of their life. You can try to do poorly so that they'll release you as soon as possible, but then they'll probably just kill you and sacrifice your body to Notch.

"I will always love you, my son. Never forget that," my mother says in an uncharacteristic display of affection. I can see tears welling up in her eyes as she hugs me for the last time. I take one last look around my home, not trusting myself to speak. She walks me over to the door and I step out into the bright sunlight of the street.

"I love you, mother," I reply. This is the first time I have ever said the words out loud, and I fear it will be the last. I weave my way through the streets of Rome towards the palace, trying to avoid any thoughts of what might await me within the massive marble walls. Soon enough, I arrive in the square in front of the gates and take my place in the line of teenagers isolated in the center. I am the last of the boys to arrive, but there is one girl still to show up.

After a few minutes, I hear the bells in the temple striking ten o'clock. _No, we still have five more minutes, _I think. _If only time worked according to my desires._ A very hairy creature strolls out of the gates, his blue toga flapping in the breeze. He is a Bacca, one of the ruling class in our society. The Baccas rule over all creatures in Rome, including the robots, lava mobs, and humans. The man clears his throat and begins reading names, girls first. Each girl responds tersely. Some voices show resentment, other nervousness. When the last name is called, no one replies.

"ASTRAEA!" the man says again. An auburn-haired girl runs into the square.

"I'm here! I'm here," she says, panting slightly. "Sorry about that, my siblings were NOT okay with me taking off and – "

The man takes no notice, continuing onto the boys.

"Marcus!"

A boy calls back, his jaw making the telltale clicking noises of the robots. The other boys are called off, and I am left standing.

"He-who-has-no-name!" the Bacca man calls. Redfaced, I reply.

"Present."

"Follow me." He turns on his heel and sweeps back into the palace, his toga flying out in a wide, grand arc. We follow mutely behind, our line dissolving. I find myself walking next to the late girl, Astraea. Her attitude when called was brave, but… unsettling.

"So, your name is He-who-has-no-name? Or do you actually not have a name?" she asks. My face burns again. She is quite pretty, and her direct approach in this nerve-wracking situation has rendered me almost speechless.

"I don't have a name," I reply, trying to make eye contact but breaking it after just a few seconds. She seems to digest this for a moment.

"So I can call you anything?" she asks.

"I guess."

"Like… dood?"

"Sure," I say. I like the word. It feels less like a name and more like a title. We lapse into silence for a few minutes as the man in the blue toga leads us through the twisting marble corridors.

"What does your name mean?" I ask.

"It means 'starry one.' Kind of lame and overly romantic, but my mom wasn't the most stable lady when she was pregnant. Add that to the whole 'first child at seventeen and my boyfriend left' thing and I was destined to have a silly name."

"I think Astraea is a pretty name. It suits you."

"Well thanks, dood, but I like to go by Ashley," she replies. I'm about to compliment her on her nickname when the Bacca man silences us.

"You are about to enter the throne room and be chosen for your duties in your life of servitude. Perform your tasks well, and you will be released in ten years to determine your own future. Perform them exceptionally, and you may be selected to remain permanently to live a comfortable life in service to your king. From now on, you do not speak until spoken to. You are not important, and neither is you life. If you want to live, do not rebel. Obey, and your life and those of your families will be in assured safety. Revolt, and you place your loved ones in jeopardy." With this, a couple of human guards push open the doors and we form into a line, trailing silently down the long aisle to the throne. When we reach the feet of the king, we form into the same horizontal line that we assumed in the square. Ashley is on the outside edge of the girls, and I am on the outside of the boys. When we are still, the king addresses us in his deep booming voice.

"Greetings, young peasants. I am King Caesar. Your futures hang in the balance, as I'm sure Maximus has already informed you," he says, gesturing to the Bacca in the blue toga.

"My staff will each select one of you for their purposes, at which time my son and wife will both select their own personal… assistants," he says. I can tell he really means slaves, and I hope with all my heart to be chosen for any other purpose.

One by one, the teenagers are sent off to various places around the palace. The robot boy, Marcus, is sent to the countinghouse to assist the royal accountants. A lava mob boy (I think his name was Petronius) is sent to the forges. It doesn't take long before only Ashley, one other girl, and I remain before the king's family and the palace chef. I've given up hope now, as there's no way that I'll be chosen to handle food. The most I'll get at this point is NOT abused, and even that's a slim chance.

"I select her," the chef says, pointing his chubby finger at the girl who isn't Ashley. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. There's a greater chance we will see each other now. She's the closest thing to a friend I've had for a long time.

"I want the girl," the queen says, her brown Bacca eyes glittering. Ashley keeps her mouth shut and head down as she steps forward. The queen walks toward a door in the wall closest to me, and Ashley follows behind. She shoots a smile at me over her shoulder as the door shuts behind her.

"Follow me," the young Bacca prince says gruffly, heading towards another door in the same wall. I realize as I fall into step behind him that Ashley's smile is probably the last one directed at me for a very long time.

Today is just full of lasts, isn't it?

"Your name?" the prince asks. Clearly, he isn't a man of many words.

"I – I haven't one, Your Highness," I say, hoping he won't hurt me.

"You serious?" he says, stopping abruptly and turning to face me. I almost crash into him but stop myself just in time.

"Y-yes, Your Highness," I say, keeping my eyes down.

"Please don't call me that," the prince says. "I don't like it. I don't like being superior to other people. My parents live for that stuff, though, so who am I to argue? All this pomp and circumstance. What I wouldn't give for a simple life in the city, with no cares and no attachments."

I just nod, unsure how to reply.

"I'm Doctor Phil," the prince says. It's an uncommon name to say the least. Most names have somewhat obvious meanings, like Ashley's. But Doctor Phil? I have no idea, so I just kneel.

"I am at your service," I say. He yanks me to my feet and slaps me across the face. It hurts, but I can tell that it wasn't nearly as hard as he could have hit me.

"Did you hear nothing of what I said? I don't like feeling above other sentient creatures. So don't bow and look me in the eyes when you talk. It's bad enough that I have to have a servant, like I can't fend for myself. But one who grovels like a worm? Were you born without a spine as well as without a name? LOOK AT ME!"

Startled, I obey. His dark brown eyes are almost sparking with anger.

"I may have no name, but I do have a spine. I want to be here even less than you want me here. My mother is alone now, with no one to keep her safe. But if I leave, she will die more surely than if I were to throw her outside the city wall at a full moon while bound hand and foot. If I escape, I will be found and tortured, my family attacked, and you will get away scot-free. The least you can do is at least make it easy for me to hate you."

The prince seems taken aback by my speech. To be perfectly honest, I am too. I have never in my life said anything so gutsy or rebellious.

"Are you speaking the truth?" he asks.

"I have no cause to lie."

"Then I name you. You are Milo, meaning 'soldier,' because your load to bear in life is greater than I could have imagined." The prince says. I push my luck.

"No. I am Mitch, because that name is meaningless, as am I. But by the end of my life, I will give it meaning. This is my promise to you, Prince Doctor Phil." I say, looking him in the eye. He smiles a toothy Bacca smile and lets out a hearty laugh.

"Very well. But around anyone else, you are Milo. You are mine, and it is my right to name you. And I am glad it was you who was chosen." He turns away and continues down the corridor until we reach a large entry chamber to another wing of the palace.

"I saw the girl smile at you as she left," He says, unbelting his sword and tossing it to the side. I pick it up and hang it with others on the wall next to the doorway. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Astraea," I say.

"'Starry one,'" the prince says.

"Yes," I say, surprised. I guess it makes sense, though. He's a prince, they would be more educated in the language than a city peasant like me.

"I spoke with her briefly as we walked to the throne room. She showed me kindness, and gave me the only title besides 'son' that I have been called in many years."  
"I cannot promise her safety. My mother does not have a good track record with her slaves, especially those who are young and beautiful as Astraea is."

All this time spent worrying, and my future is more secure than this girl's.

"Then I will pray to Notch that she sees no harm," I say.

"Pray you might, but beware. She may be a lost love before you have a chance to love her," the prince says, reclining on a bed with several scrolls.

Love? All I want is a friend, and this is not the place to find those. My only companion is hope.

**A/N TIME! WASSUP! : Hey guys! QD here with a BRAND NEW STORY! In episode seven of dragon-volcano-island-survival, Ryan (xRpMx13) asked Mitch and Jerome what their names would be if they were alive during ancient Roman times. Jerome immediately said Doctor Phil, but Mitch refused to answer, and I heard a fanfic in the making. So here we are! Just to break things down here is a basic summary of their society:**

**-Humans, robots, lava mobs, and more coexist semi-peacefully in Rome, ruled over by the relatively benevolent Baccas.**

**-Every year, ten teenagers (five male/five female) are sent to the palace for ten years of servitude. After ten years (if they're still alive), they are either released or kept on, depending on their degree of ability.**

**-Mat (NoochM) is Marcus the robot, Preston (TBNRfrags) is Petronius the lava mob, and Ashley (AshleyMarieeGaming) is Ashley (duh). More people might show up (hint hint). Caesar isn't real, the queen isn't real, and Maximus isn't real.**

**-All meanings of names are (hopefully) accurate.**

**So, in conclusion, welcome to Ancient [Me]rome, my beautiful individuals. I hope you enjoy your stay.**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS- **_**In Benja I Trust**_** will have priority over this story, so it will most likely not be updated as frequently. Also, as I am the queen of mixed ships, prepare to have your navies attacked! (Get it? Ships, navy? I'm not funny, but I'll laugh anyway.) Much luv!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

CHAPTER TWO: The Beginning

*DOCTOR PHIL'S POV*

I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want to be born royal. I don't want to be a prince, trapped within the palace walls. It's stifling, all these complicated rules and societal standards and etiquette and stuff. Pomp and circumstance, that's all it is. It practically suffocates me, but my father lives for all of this. Racial superiority, wealth, power, all of the things I don't want.

I strap on my sword over my toga. It's not my favorite weapon (I prefer axes), but it's more "Roman," as my father would say. God only knows what kind of punishment I'd receive if I showed up in front of all his staff with a barbarian's weapon, one meant for low-class humans. Any kind of discipline won't be much different from the servant they're forcing me to accept. How old do they think I am? I'm eighteen, I can care for myself. And if the simple fact that they're saddling me with someone to trip over my heels wasn't bad enough, I'll no doubt be expected to abuse them as well, just like all the other Baccas in the palace. I can't even begin to count the number of times I've seen a paw strike a face, or a stomach, or even the groin. It hurts me almost as much as it hurts the servants.

Why can't the others see it? They think the humans, robots, and lava mobs are less than we. That they can think just enough to mimic basic Bacca functions. Honestly, I haven't been able to experiment to see if this is true. But something tells me when I see the pain in their eyes as the blow hits that they are more than copies of a perfect, furry race. I think they could be real people under all that skin, metal, and molten rock.

Today begins my experiment: can humans think?

I walk down the corridor that leads from my rooms to the throne room, engrossed in my thoughts of social justice and species equality. I arrive in the long hall just as Maximus slips out the large doors at the other end.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Doctor Phil?" my father says, not turning to me. Just hearing the sound of my own name makes me angry. He chides me for carrying a "non-Roman" weapon, yet named me the least Roman name I could imagine? King indeed.

"The tributes have not arrived, Father. I would say that I am early. Besides, a prince is never late," I answer. My father laughs his hearty laugh, while my mother frowns.

"Princes might not be late, but they are disrespectful of their elders. You would do well to restrain your tongue, son of mine," she says. Her brown eyes glitter, like she knows something I don't and intends it to cause me harm. That's ridiculous though; she's my mother and would never hurt me.

"Yes, mother," I say, and turn my attention to the heavy doors at the end of the aisle. After only a few minutes, they swing open, and a parade of teenagers enters the most powerful room in the entire palace. They are a mix of humans, robots, and lava mobs. No slimes this year, it appears. I'm not surprised. Slimes are rare. We only have one working in the palace now.

I don't really pay attention to who goes where until only three left, a robot girl, a human girl, and a human boy. The chef chooses the robot girl, and my mother chooses the human girl. It's better this way; if she'd chosen the boy, she would have seduced him and invoked the rage of my father. The boy's life would have been brief, and I would have to see another life snuffed out by the supremacist attitude of my parents. Plus, if I had gotten the girl, my father would have expected me to… use her. The last thing I want is hybrid children, who are the most despised class in our society.

I watch the girl as she goes behind my mother. Her life will hopefully be longer than if she was male, but my mother does not have a good history with young, beautiful human servants. The girl shoots a smile at my human as she makes sure the door is shut.

Interesting. Observation one: they can form emotional connections. I'll have to write that down later. I tell the boy to follow me and lead him through the door that leads to my corridor.

"Your name?" I ask. I know they respond to basic commands, but I don't want to use overly complicated words just in case.

"I – I haven't one, Your Highness," he says. Observation two: they are capable of using good grammar and have atrociously good manners. I hate being called by my title. I have a name, and even though it's horrid one might as well use it.

"Please don't call me that. I don't like it. I don't like being superior to other people. My parents live for that stuff, though, so who am I to argue? All this pomp and circumstance. What I wouldn't give for a simple life in the city, with no cares and no attachments."

I don't know why I'm telling him this. Probably because he's most likely unable to understand. Sure enough, he just nods.

"I'm Doctor Phil," I say, hoping that he'll get the message and call me that instead.

"I am at your service," he replies, kneeling before me. They are programmed to be subservient! It's disgusting. I yank him to his feet and slap him across the face. I hold back, not wanting to be my father, but I don't know how else to get through to him.

"Did you hear nothing of what I said? I don't like feeling above other sentient creatures. So don't bow and look me in the eyes when you talk. It's bad enough that I have to have a servant, like I can't fend for myself. But one who grovels like a worm? Were you born without a spine as well as without a name? LOOK AT ME!" I say. He stares at me, and something in his eyes hardens.

"I may have no name, but I do have a spine. I want to be here even less than you want me here. My mother is alone now, with no one to keep her safe. But if I leave, she will die more surely than if I were to throw her outside the city wall at a full moon while bound hand and foot. If I escape, I will be found and tortured, my family attacked, and you will get away scot-free. The least you can do is at least make it easy for me to hate you." He finishes his speech and maintains eye contact, staring me down. I'm startled. This is much more than I expected. Observation three: they are not subservient. This is a huge breakthrough! Humans have the ability to formulate opinions and emotional bonds! They might even be able to perform more complicated academic functions. This brings my experiment in a whole new direction.

But science aside, this kid's life sucks. His mother's life in danger simply because he isn't there to protect her. I may not want a servant, but if I help him escape he will die with her. The guilt would be a far worse punishment than anything my parents can dream up. One so unfortunate deserves a name.

"Then I name you. You are Milo, meaning 'soldier,' because your load to bear in life is greater than I could have imagined," I say. The name suits him.

"No. I am Mitch, because that name is meaningless, as am I. But by the end of my life, I will give it meaning. This is my promise to you, Prince Doctor Phil," he says, still staring. I feel almost cornered by the force of his gaze, but I cover it with a smile and a laugh. Besides, the name Mitch suits him even better than Milo.

"Very well. But around anyone else, you are Milo. You are mine, and it is my right to name you. And I am glad it was you who was chosen." I turn my back to him and continue down the corridor to my rooms. I ask him about the girl as soon as the door shuts behind us and we're alone. He tells me that her name is Astraea. I remember from my studies that it means 'starry one.' I think there was some woman in history somewhere named that. I warn him about her chances in my mother's service. I hope for his sake that she turns out alright. Maybe they'll have a future when they're released. More of a future than I'll have, anyway. All that's ahead of me is a dusty throne and glory in wealth.

I stretch out on my bed with a couple of scrolls to record my observations so far. After about a half an hour, I realize that the boy, Mitch, is still standing there. I grab a couple scrolls from the table next to me and toss them to him. He catches them easily, almost gracefully.

"Put these in the shelf under the subject matter. The title should tell you all you need to know. My library is through there," I say, pointing at the door to my left. He hesitates.

"Well? Are you going to go or not?" I say. Maybe I was wrong, and humans are just as stupid as my father says. He shuffles his feet and mumbles something.

"Speak louder."

"I can't read," he says, blushing and avoiding my eyes. I sigh. Another setback. Not even the brain capacity to read.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Most people in the city don't. Reading is reserved for Baccas only. They don't think us humans or anyone else is smart enough, and they think it's too dangerous to program the robots."

I get up off the bed and take the scrolls from him.

"I'll just do it myself then. No big deal." As I walk into the library, a thought strikes me like lightning from Notch himself. I could teach him to read!

"I could teach you," I offer, reentering the other room and leaning against the door frame. He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I would be punished severely, probably worse than they do in the city. It isn't my place." He looks so sad; I just want to make him happier. I don't know what to do, though; there's not much to do here. I look around, my gaze fixing on my wall of weapons.

"Ever held a sword?" I ask, taking one off the wall.

"Not allowed."

"Is there anything you are allowed to do?" I ask jokingly.

"Reproduce. Make more people for the king to control," he says. He still doesn't meet my eyes. I digest this information slowly. Things in the city are much worse than I thought. I will have to have a talk with my father about this.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope. That's illegal," he says. He finally looks at me and smiles so that I know he's joking. His smile is incredible; it takes over his whole face, lighting up his features. I can't help but smile as well.

"Nothing's illegal for the prince. And from now on, that extends to you, biggums," I say holding out my paw for him to shake. He extends his hand hesitantly.

"Biggums?"

"Bacca term of friendship."

"Biggums. I like it," he says, smiling again as he shakes my hand. I only let go when he does. But Notch, his smile.

No, I don't think a female servant would have suited me.

**A/N TIME! MY FAVORITE TIME! : Hey guys! QD here with another installment of my first-ever Merome story. Quite honestly, I never thought I'd be writing a Merome story, yet here I am. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far. I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I know I am. As you can tell, this fic is not gonna be short. I have much planned [insert evil author smile]. The POV will shift between Mitch and Jerome approximately every chapter, just so you know. Also, I have a poll up on my profile about possible one-shots in the future. Go vote! I want to hear your beautiful voices crying out with feedback. As always, don't forget to review, follow, etc. Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS – if you like Mitch x OC stories (and my writing style), check out my other main story **_**In Benja I Trust. **_**I promise it's worth your time :) *shameless plug over***


	3. Chapter 3: Five Months Later

CHAPTER THREE: Five Months Later

*MITCH'S POV*

Somehow, I'm still alive. There have been a few close calls, but the prince has always been there to protect me. I try not to say his name just because it's so ridiculous. It's easy around his father, where I have to him Master. When we're alone, I simply refer to him as 'biggums,' a Bacca word he taught me. It's not too bad, being his servant. All I really need to do is run a few errands and pick up his room. I have it easy, compared to the other servants in the palace. He's been nice enough to make up excuses to bring me to the smithy and other places that the other boys were sent. I've struck up a friendship with the robot boy, Marcus, and the lava mob, Petronius.

The one person I haven't been able to talk to is the human girl, Ashley. I pass her occasionally, but she's never more than three or four feet away from the queen. She used to smile at me when we saw each other, but she hasn't lately. The light has gone out of her eyes, and what used to be a confident walk has become a shuffle. Bruises appear and fade away on her arms and her cheekbones. I haven't heard her speak since the first day. Her smile used to brighten my whole week, but now it's gone. It's a strange feeling, missing someone you never really knew.

I still can't figure out what the prince considers me to be. Obviously, he treats me like a servant around his father, but rarely does it otherwise. Sometimes he acts like I'm his friend. Other times, he seems cold and withdrawn. And he always has a scroll that he writes on seemingly randomly. He's constantly staring at me like I'm some sort of display. I've gotten used to it, though.

"My father wishes our presence," the prince says. I grab his sword and belt off the wall and stand by the door as he makes his way over from his bed. He holds out his arms and I belt it on for him. I pull the door open and we begin down the corridor to the throne room.

"No, I don't know why," he says. I am technically not allowed to ask him questions, so he's gotten into the habit of answering them anyway.

"Yes, Master," I say. I have to start early with the 'Master' thing, otherwise I might screw it up when it matter most. He winces at the term. I don't like making him uncomfortable, but we've discovered that it's sometimes a necessity. He doesn't say another word for the rest of the journey.

When we reach the throne room, we walk over to his father and kneel before him.

"Father," the prince says. I stay silent, as it's not my place to speak unless spoken to. From what the prince has implied, the Baccas don't consider any of the other races, including robots, to be capable of complex social interactions such as conversations. Or friendships.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Phil," the king says. The prince winces at the sound of his own name. "I requested your presence because I have found two suitable marriages for you that will benefit Rome significantly. They will both arrive in seven months, at which time you begin the selection process."

"Marriages?" the prince asks. "But you said that I wouldn't have to marry until I reached 21! You said that I could marry for love! You said-"

"Words mean nothing to me," the king says, cutting his son off. "You should know that. Besides, I did not expect such profitable situations to arise so soon."

"How can you call yourself a king when your word means nothing?" the prince says, his voice rising. "How can you call yourself a father when you casually betray your only heir! How can you –"

"ENOUGH," the king says. His shout echoes through the cavernous room. The prince stops, but I can see the muscles in his jaw twitching and I know that he's still angry. I've only seen him argue with his father once before, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"You WILL choose a wife after the passage of seven months. You are dismissed, _boy,_" the king says, spitting out the word as disrespectfully as he can manage. We turn to walk out, but the king calls out again.

"Not you, servant boy. You stay." My insides begin to constrict, but I keep the panic inside. I can't let them see that I am afraid. I can't let them see ANYTHING. I don't shoot the prince a worried glance. I don't look at anything; I simply shuffle into the position the prince held a minute ago on the floor before his father's throne. I hear the door to the prince's corridor shut and I know that I have never been closer to death.

"What do you desire of my son?" the king asks. I answer with only slight hesitation, knowing that if I choose the wrong words I will die. I don't take too long, because that will also guarantee my demise.

"To serve him as he requires, Your Majesty," I reply. I cross my fingers for luck and hope no one can hear my heartbeat frantically exploding with every second.

"Hmph. I suppose. Typical human. Not even enough brainpower to consider their own consciousness," the king says. I keep my mouth shut, but I cannot stop my jaw from clenching. I'm unable to tell if the king is testing me or if he really is that ignorant. I don't move, waiting to be dismissed. The king and queen resume talking, but I hold my ground.

"Still here?" the queen says disdainfully, as if my existence just soiled her dress. I nod in response, not trusting myself to hold back a spiteful remark.

"Well, don't be," she says. I bow (at least, as much as someone can bow when they're kneeling), and head over to the corridor. The king and queen resume their conversation.

"I want him," the queen says as the door shuts behind me.

I say a quick prayer to Notch that I missed the last half of that sentence, and that she doesn't mean me. The prince is pacing back and forth when I arrive back at his rooms, his sword and belt lying on the floor. I pick them up and hang them back on the wall, then take my place on the cushion in the corner where I spend most of my hours just sitting and waiting for orders.

"My father is a fool. How does he expect to keep support in the kingdom if he breaks promises like my mother breaks families? Their views are so ancient, it's infuriating! They're incapable of rule and will lead this kingdom to ruin. And now I must choose a wife! Despicable." He continues muttering under his breath, curses against his family and Notch and the kingdom.

I can somewhat understand his pain. The process that Bacca royalty uses to choose a mate is archaic and violent. The two most suitable candidates are put into a ring, where they battle within an inch of their life. The one who is victorious is chosen. In typical Bacca fashion, they use this process for both men and women, but accidental deaths are far more common when women fight. Now, the prince will expected to not only watch them fight, but live out the rest of his life with someone who might turn out to be a murderer.

And not only will he have to deal with that, but I must as well. For whomever he chooses, I will be forced to extend my services to until I am released or I die. The future does not look bright for either of us. For the millionth time, I am afraid to be in this palace.

As afraid as I am for my own future, Ashley's concerns me even more. She will most likely not be alive by the time the prince marries. She will die at the hands of the queen, unless I can imagine some way to save her.

Just like that, a plan begins to form in my mind.

**A/N TIME! FIESTA! : Hey guys! QD here with an update FINALLY. I'm super super sorry for the awful awful lateness of this story, but school got in the way and In Benja I Trust comes before this story in terms of updates. Luckily, though, I get out of school on June 10****th****, so I'll be able to update more frequently. I'm really excited for where this story can head. Expect a feels roller coaster in the future [insert evil author smile]. Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS – Again, so sorry for how late this was. I promise it won't be this long again!**

**PPS – I'm not a huge Merome shipper and I have zero experience writing yaoi-type fics so just be patient with me. I just hope this story goes well for your sake and mine!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Project

CHAPTER FOUR: A New Project

*THE PRINCE'S POV*

It's been five months. Five months of intensive study and stressful coverups. There's been a few times where I thought my father might find out about my little… experiment. The boy has been showing significant mental capabilities, including the ability to learn multiple languages. I've taught him only one word of the sacred Bacca language. Only one word because there are some cultural boundaries that even I won't cross. Everything was going well until today, when my father told me that I would have to choose a mate before my first year with the boy is up. I have only seven months to learn everything there is to learn about the human species.

Perhaps if I am successful in my study of the humans, I can branch out into the other species that inhabit this city like the robots and the lava mobs. It would be nice to also have a female human to study in order to observe gender differences. The girl who arrived with Mitch, as I have come used to calling him, would have made a perfect subject. However, she is in the clutches of my mother. For how much longer, I don't know. She already looks broken.

It has affected Mitch as well. Every time he sees her he deflates noticeably at her lifeless state. I admit, it is disheartening to see her constantly covered in bruises and always looking at the floor. I just don't understand the degree to which it affects Mitch. He knew her for all of ten minutes yet he acts like she is his only hope.

Note: Humans form strong bonds much quicker than Baccas, especially between males and females. I've also taken Mitch around to see the others brought in with him, and he has formed friendships with a lava mob and a robot. Their friendship is unlike anything I've ever seen. This is most likely because Baccas frown on interspecies relations as all other species have been deemed "inferior."

It's kinder, in a way, that the Baccas holds this view. Hybrid children are hated in our society by everyone. They are always in the lowest class, even if born to royalty. They are something to be hushed up and hidden.

My family is famous for their creation. Long ago, I vowed to never mate with a human and perhaps save a few souls from the possibility of torment. I guess it's just fate that the way I am has made that an even more distinct impossibility.

I sigh and walk over to the door. Mitch rises off the floor and buckles on my axe. I never carry my sword unless I'm going to see my father.

"Mitch - didn't my father ask to speak with you?" I ask, turning slightly towards him as we walk to the armory. I need to get my axe sharpened and see about the project I asked the lava mob boy to undertake. I smile at the thought of it.

"Yes," he replies, his warm brown eyes staring back at mine. They're distracting, his eyes. They're the kind of beautiful that just envelops you and drowns you without you even realizing it.

"What - uh, what did he want?" I say, shaking my head to clear it. _Concentrate, dood._

"He asked me a trick question about serving you. Nothing I couldn't handle," he says confidently. Is he… showing off? No, that can't be. He wouldn't do that. Just wishful thinking on my part. I match up our steps, lengthening my stride to match his long legs.

"Did my mother say anything?" I ask. He stumbles slightly, offsetting our rhythm.

"No," he says, looking at the ground. His left pinkie twitches, a tiny motion I just barely catch in my peripheral vision.

"Nothing. My mother, one of the most viciously vocal people in Rome, said nothing," I say. He's lying, I can just tell.

"She thinks I'm below her. Why would she say anything to a lowly human like me?" he replies. That's actually a highly valid point.

Note: debate skills are a possibility.

"I see," I say. I still don't believe him, but her imperiousness preventing her speech is a distinct possibility. We continue in silence until we get to the forge. I hand my axe to Mitch and send him over to get it sharpened by a slime/human hybrid that came a few years back. Meanwhile, I wander over to the lava mob boy. I think Mitch said his name was Petronius.

"How is my project coming along?" I ask. He leads me over to the darkest corner of the forge and unwraps a burlap bundle. An axe head pokes out.

"The blade edge is diamond, and the rest is tempered steel. It'll withstand the hardest of blows, I promise. My only regret is that it will have to be sharpened," the boy says. The smooth metal reflects his glowing skin.

"Thank you. You have done well," I say. I hand him a sack with his payment.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the challenge," he replies. I walk back through the hot room to the door where Mitch is waiting with the axe I won't need soon. My plan is coming together wonderfully. It'll have to be sped up a little bit on account of my father's ultimatum, but that doesn't matter right now.

"What the hell are you doing with a sack full of moist bagels?" I hear the forgemaster ask as the door swings shut behind us.

It might be what the lava mob boy wanted, but I won't pretend to understand it.

**A/N TIME! ALSO KNOWN AS THE BEST TIME! : Hey guys! QD here with a chapter for you! And it didn't take nearly as long as last time. Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, etc. because y'all are what keeps me going. I hope you're still enjoying this story and are as excited for the future as I am! Big things are coming. You've been warned. Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS - I made a Twitter account to keep you guys updated on my progress and any future projects I might have. Follow me at gracefulhappens ! (If you forget, my username is in my bio as well.)**

**PPS - I have a project planned for the upcoming 6-month anniversary of my other story (**_**In Benja I Trust**_**) so stay tuned for that!**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the Rules

CHAPTER FIVE: Breaking the Rules

"C'mon, hurry," the prince says, shaking my shoulder. I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I don't know what he's doing, rousing me at this time. He motions for me to follow him, so I do. We sneak out of his room and down a lot of dark, cramped hallways. I don't ask where we're going, or why. I've learned over the months that it's easier not to.

It's only been a month since his father dropped the marriage bomb on him. Since then, he's been on edge. He seems to be preparing for something, but I don't know what. We've been running a lot more errands recently, and he's taught me how to write. The amount of times I've sharpened his goddang ax is absolutely ridiculous.

It's cold tonight, in this section of the palace. I've never been here before. We must be on another errand. I'm getting tired of them. He's always sending me off to do something that I know we're not really there for. Did I mention how many times I've sharpened his ax?

He opens a door and ushers me through. I feel the breeze for the first time in far too long. Are we… _outside_? Isn't this breaking the rules for the both of us? This must be really important, or he wouldn't be risking our lives. Well, my life anyway. All he'll get is a stern warning at best.

"Did we just leave the palace?" I whisper to him. He nods, then starts walking briskly. He flips the cowl of his cloak up, throwing his face into shadow. He can almost pass for human, minus the furry feet. Maybe they can pass as boots. I hope they can, anyway; if I'm right about where we are in the city, the citizens here won't hesitate to skin him alive first and ask questions later.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To see the one they call Jovilios," he says. That name seems familiar.

"Is he a human?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers.

"Is he a faith healer?" I say.

"How did you know that?" the prince says, stopping in his tracks.

"Old Jovi has saved a lot of lives around here, including mine and my mother's," I say. Suddenly, I realize that I could see my mother. Tell her I'm alright. Tell her everything. Make sure she's been getting by. I told my only friend, an older man named Atilius, to watch out for her, but he's not so young himself and wouldn't be of much help if someone wanted to kill her.

"We can't see her, Mitch," the prince says softly. "I'm sorry." I can tell he means it, but that doesn't make me any happier. We continue walking as I look at the surrounding buildings. Something seems off. There's not enough noise. This part of the city is notorious for coming alive at night. Not only that, but Old Jovi lives in the exact opposite direction of where we're heading.

"Stop," I say, holding up an arm to prevent him from continuing.

"Who told you where Old Jovi lives?" I ask. The prince looks confused.

"A–a scullery maid. I think her name was Acantha," the prince says. "Why does that matter?"

"Because if we go much farther into this part of the city, I guarantee you we'll be walking right into a trap meant to kill you. Old Jovi lives in the other direction, closer to the east wall. I'll lead you there. Just don't say anything, and act like a human. Whatever you do, don't show your face until we get to Old Jovi's. Humans around here have nothing but pure, unadulterated hatred for your kind," I tell him. I keep my voice as low as possible as I quickly head us in the right direction. I knew Acantha, many years ago. I wish I didn't. She made my life hell.

_"What's the problem, nameless boy? Did your mommy not think you important enough to call you something? How does she call you to dinner? 'Come here, useless! Come here, stupid! Come here, ugly!' Or maybe you're too poor to even have dinner. That's what happens when your father decides to work with them. Those disgusting hairy creatures are why you're worthless, no-name boy. Your traitor father wanted to help them and look what happened," she sneers. I hold back the tears that are almost overflowing and turn my back. Mother told me never to fight if I can help it, and especially not a girl._

_ "What's the matter?" she jeers. "Is the truth too much for you to handle?" I can hear the other children giggling as I clench my fists._

_ "Walk away, you worthless street rat. You're a coward and your family is full of liars," she says. That's the final straw. I turn on my heel and launch myself at her, even though she's at least four years my senior. My little fists beat at her face, her sides, anywhere that I think it'll hurt._

_ "My father wasn't a traitor! And my mother isn't a liar! I'm not worthless! I'm not! I'm not worthless! You are! You're mean and a bully and you make everyone hurt me!" I yell. Acantha is screaming for her mother, who rounds the corner in the midst of my rant. She pulls me off her daughter and slaps me across the face._

_ "Go home to your whore mother, you worthless freak," Acantha yells at me from behind the safety of her mother's arm. Her mother hushes her._

_ "Acantha, go inside," she says. Acantha listens, making a face at me as she crosses the threshold. Her mother squats down so she's at eye level._

_ "You should go home, boy. If I catch you beating up my daughter again, I'll have to punish you," she says in a surprisingly kind tone. I nod, not trusting myself to speak._

_ "But that's only if I catch you," she says, smiling at me. She pulls a loaf of bread out of her skirt._

_ "Give this to your mother for me," she says, placing it in my too-small hands. "Now off with you. And remember what I said." I nod, and run out of the street and back home to my mother._

We ate better that night than we had in days. Acantha's words still hurt me, though. They weren't the only cruel ones ever pointed my way by her, but I remember that day the best. Maybe that's because the next time I saw her after that is when she was being sent to the palace eight years later.

I don't even realize when my feet stop moving. I've traveled this way too many times to count, and never for good reasons. This city might look pristine from the palace, but it's hell if you're not careful. The only good thing about it is the relative freedom.

"We're here," I say to the prince. He nods, and lifts his arm to knock. I stop him before his furry limb can be exposed. Old Jovi might not care about race, but other people around here sure do. And some of them do nothing but watch everyone else.

"Let me," I say. "It's dangerous for you." I knock on the door five times in a pattern that I hope the old man will remember. Sure enough, I hear the answering pattern. The door swings inward, and we both step in and wait for the door to close behind us.

"You. I thought you got sent to the… palace," Jovi says. I hear the rustle of fabric and I see the prince drop his cowl from the corner of my eye.

"Oh," the old man says. "Well. This should be fun."

**A/N TIME! FRICKLE-FRACKLE YEAH! : Hey guys! QD here with a brand new chapter for y'all! I hope you guys like where this story is heading. I'm super excited for the future. Big things coming! In other news, you guys should follow my twitter to stay up-to-date on my progress and projects and whatnot. The username is in my bio :) Keep up the reviews, etc. because you guys are what keeps me going. Thank you for all the support you've given me so far. Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Live the Queen

CHAPTER SIX: Long Live the Queen

"Oh. Well. This should be fun," the old man says as I drop my cowl. The maid had said that he didn't hate Baccas like the most humans in the city, but after she almost directed us into a trap I'm a little hesitant to trust her judgment. But, if Mitch led us here, she must have been right about that at least. I haven't been killed yet, so that's a plus.

"You are the sorcerer Jovilius?" I ask.

"Yes," the old man says.

"Sorcerer? But–I thought you were just a faith healer!" Mitch exclaims.

"Hush, boy. There's a lot you don't know about me. Only my knowledge of all that hoodoo crap kept you from dying all those times you fell through that door half-dead," Jovilius says. Mitch shuts up. His face looks like he's reliving past experiences. I make a mental note to ask about his past when we return to the castle.

"I was told you could enchant anything to any purpose," I say, looking the sorcerer straight in the eye. His harsh glare is intimidating, reminding me that this human has far more age and experience than I. I swear his pale blue irises flash purple in the split second before he answers me.

"That is true," he says. He looks me over once. I shift around, his judgmental gaze making me uncomfortable.

"Will you enchant this?" I ask, revealing the diamond-edged axhead from underneath my cloak. Mitch almost speaks, but for whatever reason decides to stay silent. He gives me an accusatory look, and I feel a momentary flash of guilt for not telling him about my plan.

"Depends who's asking," the old man says, settling into a chair by the fire.

"Prince Doctor Phil of the Baccas," I say, trying not to wince at the sound of my own name.

"Prince _Doctor Phil_? You've got to be kidding me," the old man hoots. "Boy, your daddy must hate you," he laughs.

"My father hates everyone. I try not to take it personally," I say, slightly offended by the old man's reaction to my name (no matter how justified it is).

"Well don't you have a stick up your ass," he says. Even Mitch is holding back laughter now. I don't know what to say. I don't have anything up my bottom. Is this some sort of human slang?

"Yeah, I can magic it. What do you need?" the old man asks. I am somewhat disoriented, but I answer him anyways.

"I would like so that it will never dull or rust," I say. The old man snorts.

"That all? Well, shoot. Any little neighborhood magic man could do that. Give 'er here," Jovilius says. He turns the blade over in his hands.

"Typical. Beautiful, but typical," the old man says. "Forged by a lava mob, yes?" I nod.

"Great smiths, lava mobs. Perfect workmanship. Quite an ambitious project, this axe. Not meant for chopping wood, I daresay. Here you go, boy. Now get home before you're murdered." The old man hands me the axhead.

"But you didn't do anything," Mitch says. Jovilius snorts.

"Course I did. Say the axe's name, you'll see," he says.

"But it doesn't have a name," I say, confused.

"It does. Everything has a name, 'cept for this kid over here."

"Hey, I have a name now," Mitch pipes up, offended.

"Well, I bet it's wrong. Now, off with you two. An old man needs his sleep," Jovilius says. He ushers us out the door. I hear him stop Mitch, but I don't hear what they say. I don't dare walk anywhere without him in the city, so I don't leave until he steps out. We start back towards the palace.

"What was that about you walking through his door half dead?" I ask, keeping my voice low. The sky is beginning to lighten, and I send up a quick prayer to every god I can think of that we get home before anyone notices we're gone.

"I–I got in trouble a lot. I tend to defend people I shouldn't. That's all," he says, avoiding my gaze. That's not an answer, but I have a feeling it's all I'll get out of him.

"I see," I say. We're silent all the way back to the palace and into my room. We're just laying back down when Mitch speaks.

"Why did you want your axe enchanted?" he says.

"You'll find out eventually," I say, evading him. It's not time yet to tell him my plan. There's still so much I have to do.

"Okay," he says. He never really questions what I say. I grab my journal off the table next to my bed and record all of my observations for the night.

-_Willing to disobey rules_

_ -Defensive_

_ -Secretive_

_ -Submissive (?)_

I place it back on the table and settle in to sleep. It seems like I've barely shut my eyes when Mitch is shaking me awake.

"You have to wake up," he says. "We're being summoned. Your mother–she wants us in the throne room. Now." I nod, rolling out of bed. Mitch hands me a clean tunic and I change into it while he grabs my sword off the wall. We rush down the corridor to the throne room. Upon arriving, Mitch kneels. My mother smiles.

"Humans. So… _obedient_. Isn't it pleasing, son?" she says. I nod, not rising to her bait.

"That's why I love human servants the most. They're the closest to our species, you know. Very lively. Some more than others." She glances over at the girl Astraea, who is standing behind my mother's throne just staring at the ground. There's bruises around her wrists, and I turn away before I see any more indicators of my mother's cruelty.

"They're fun to break, you know. Watch them go from happy to submissive. It's lovely to be so powerful. Don't you agree?" she says. She is goading me, waiting to see how I react.

"Your boy. Let me see his eyes," she says. Mitch looks up. The room is utterly silent for a minute while she studies him.

"Life."

"What?" I ask.

"There is still life in his eyes. You have not done your duty as a Bacca. You have not shown him who is superior! You have not fulfilled your duties as–"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to? I don't want to be king, Mother1 I never did! Who gave us the right to treat everyone else like scum?"

"No one _gave _us the right! We were born with it. It is only _nature _that we as Baccas rule!"

"According to who? In all my studies of this human I have found nothing to suggest that we are better! There is no evidence that we are more intelligent, more evolved, more anything! I've been studying him for months. We are equal!"

"You've been _studying _me?" Mitch asks.

"SILENCE!" my mother and I yell simultaneously at him. I see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes and I immediately regret losing my temper.

"These humans are worthless, rude scum. I'm taking your boy. That is final." I open my mouth to argue, but realize that anything I say now will most likely only hurt Mitch.

"Fine," I say. Mitch walks over and stands next to Astraea. I see him squeeze her hand once out of the corner of my eye. I can't look away from Mitch's eyes and the pain there.

"You can have the girl." My mother says. Astraea walks over and stands behind me.

"Leave me. And this time, fulfill your duties," my mother says. I walk over to my door and usher Astraea through. The last thing I see before the door shuts behind me is my mother stroking Mitch's face and smiling dangerously.

**C'EST L'HEURE POUR LE A/N : Hey guys! QD here with an update for y'all. This story is progressing faster than I expected, but that's reason to be excited! Big things coming :) I'd appreciate it if you guys would head over to my poll and vote for my six-month project for my other story, **_**In Benja I Trust**_**. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! Username is in my bio. Thank you guys so much for all your support on this story. You beautiful individuals will always be the best :) Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**


	7. Chapter 7: Horror

CHAPTER SEVEN: Horror

I follow the queen out of the throne room, barely daring to breathe in case it's too loud. My legs feel like jelly from the fear coursing through my veins. I saw the bruises on Ashley's wrists, ankles, and arms. There's most likely more that I couldn't see. I have no doubt that any mistreatment I receive will be a thousand times worse. We wind through narrow, shadowy halls until we get to a spiral staircase.

"Climb the stairs until you reach the last door on the left. Enter it and wait for further orders," the queen says. She lifts a tapestry to the left of the stairway and goes into a tunnel, letting the heavy fabric drop behind her. I do as I'm told, passing six doors on my way up. When I finally reach the correct one, I'm out of breath. I pull open the rickety slab of wood and step in, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. It smells horrible, like a sewer, rotting food, and dead things. Plus there's another familiar scent that I can't quite put a finger on.

Suddenly, someone grabs me from out of nowhere and forces my arms behind my back. My wrists are chained together and I am dragged roughly down a row of what I now realize are cages. I'm thrown into the one on the end and the door is padlocked behind me. Turning around, I catch my first glimpse of my captor. It's the man from the first day, Maximus I think. He's wearing an apron covered in dark brown splotches. He turns around and walks back down the aisle, and I see an expensive-looking blue toga peeking out underneath his canvas covering. I look around at the surrounding cages and see young adults of all species. A lava mob girl gives off a faint glow from the cage across from me, her clearly pregnant belly sticking out into her lap. In the cage next to me, a mudkip boy is writing in the dirt on the floor with his finger. He stops, then looks over to me. He beckons me closer, and points to the words he's written.

_I'M QUINTUS WHO ARE YOU_

I look at him and open my mouth to speak. He shakes his head furiously and points to the dirty floor. I use my finger to write a reply.

_I'M MITCH WHY ARE WE HERE_

He writes a response quickly.

_THE QUEEN_

He wipes it away as soon as he sees that I've read it. I follow his lead, brushing the crud around so that it looks undisturbed. A commotion starts up at the other end of the row. I see a human boy being yanked out of his cell. He's dragged down the aisle by Maximus and chained to the wall so that his body makes an X shape. The queen comes out of a door that I hadn't noticed before on the back wall. Maximus wheels out a cart with metal instruments that make me slightly sick to my stomach. The queen runs a claw down the center of the boy's chest. He flinches very slightly, and I can tell he's just barely containing a scream. Maximus picks up a corkscrew-shaped tool and hands it to the queen.

I turn away, not able to watch. The boy's screams echo even in this cramped space. A bacca/human hybrid boy in the cage next to Quintus keeps up a running commentary under his breath which I can't tune out despite how horrible it is. The screams suddenly cut off with a gurgling sound that makes me almost throw up. The hybrid boy whispers that his throat was cut.

"Damn it all to Jupiter. Another one wasted. That's the second one this week," the queen says. I turn back and see the various cuts scattered across the boy's body in patches. Blood drips down his entire front and spatters on the floor, his blank eyes staring into mine. I realize that the queen is worse than any of us ever imagined. Ashley got off lightly.

Maximus unchains the boy and lifts him onto a cart. He covers him with a bloodstained sheet and rolls him back down the aisle to a hole in the wall. He pushes the body in headfirst, sheet and all. I hear it sliding a long way down, picking up speed as it goes. Maximus and the queen leave the room the same way the queen came in. I swear the entire room collectively exhales.

"It happens every couple days. They choose someone to experiment on. It's a shame it had to be that guy. I liked that one," Quintus says.

"How do you live with that?" I ask, my voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Because we're not people," the hybrid boy says. "It's easier if you see it that way."

"Isn't that a depressing way to live?" I ask.

"Lucan here was born in the palace," Quintus says. "He's always lived like this."

"I'm ol' Maximus's son," Lucan says. "I practically grew up in this room. Been seeing this my entire life. Sorry if my commentary put you off. I do it whenever we get a newbie. Quintus says it helps with the transition."

"Sooner or later you'll be watching 'em get strung up and placing bets like the rest of us," a robot girl next to the pregnant lava mob says. "I don't even bother to learn their names anymore."

I can't find it in myself to speak. I miss the Prince's room, with its clean floors and its smell of books. I miss the forges and Petronius the lava mob, the countinghouse and Marcus the robot. I even miss the kitchens. Any hateful glance Acantha sent my way seems like a gentle hug compared to this place. I miss the Prince and the way he'd listen to me when I talked. I miss getting to see Ashley, even if it was only once in a blue moon.

Lucan, Quintus, and the robot girl fade away into their own conversation once they see I'm distracted. I barely notice when one single tear spills over onto my cheek.

"You're going to be alright, you know," the pregnant girl says.

"How do you know?" I ask her. "I had it good. I was the Prince's only manservant. Then today, no warning, just suddenly taken. I don't know why. I don't know where. I don't know what my future is. So excuse me when I say I don't believe you because you say you do."

"You were taken because you were young and attractive, as all of us except for Lucan and one other girl were. We're in the highest tower of the palace, in the southwestern corner. And yes, I do know what your future holds. I'm a psychic," she says. I don't want to believe her, but at the same time I want nothing more. The only other psychic I know of was old Jovi's wife, and she died around the same time I was born.

"And why should I believe you?" I ask.

"Do you have another option, Milo? Or would you prefer Mitch, as you chose that name?" she says, looking me in the eyes. I'm startled by her bluntness.

"Alright. I believe you," I reply. She smiles.

"My name is Sibilla," she says. I smile back.

"I'm Mitch," I say. Hopefully I've found a friend in her.

**ERRYBODY GOT TIME FOR A/N'S! : Hey guys! QD here with a new chapter for you. Things are picking up here in Ancient Rome for our heroes. I hope you guys are as excited as I am for the future. I'm really sorry about the lateness of this update, but I had big things going down in my BenjaXOC fic. Then I was super-duper busy for literally a week straight. Now I'm back for a couple weeks before school starts up again. I hope I'll be able to get some content out for you guys then! Thank you all for all of the support you've given this story so far. I've never written anything like it and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS - Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! My handle is gracefulhappens :)**


End file.
